


Too Hot For S*x (so let's do it anyway)

by endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)



Series: Too Hot For S*x [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content, Tenderness, it's just a sweet little story, it's very hot in the camper, jealous peeta, sex in a camper, there are a lot of references to the heat and sweating and such, thus the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/pseuds/endlessnightlock
Summary: On a Friday night trip to her family's camper, Peeta discovers some of his assumptions about Katniss are wrong.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Too Hot For S*x [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800076
Comments: 61
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyToTheBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyToTheBone/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! I posted this to Tumblr as a 2-parter but it was kind of long so I plopped it over here too.

Katniss and Peeta were friends who'd never brought up the subject of sex _around_ each other, let alone the subject of sex _with_ each other. On a sticky-hot summer afternoon at her family's campsite- a place they'd spent many weekends alone together without so much of a hint of anything happening between them, the subject came up. Thorough lubrication via too much of her Uncle Haymitch's moonshine certainly helped.

They were sitting outside under the shade of the awning of the camper, discussing Gale Hawthorne and the things he'd been doing since high school. More specifically, they were considering the girls' Gale had done while in high school. By their joint estimation, there was a long list.

"Cressida too?" Peeta asked, his lips poised on the rim of the red plastic cup that was equal parts moonshine and lemon-lime soda. He was pressing her for information about Gale because he'd always been more her friend than his. And of all the girls they named who'd fallen prey to Gale's charms, Peeta seemed awed by Cressida in particular. "She was like two years older than him, at least. Maybe three?"

Katniss shrugged, taking another sip of the same potent mixture residing in her cup. She hadn't had as much of it as he had, but her head was starting to tingle just the same. "Yeah, he just seemed to get whoever he wanted, didn't he? Just gave them the old _Gale_ _smolder_ ," she snickered, trying her best to replicate his moody gaze.

Peeta laughed. "You do that pretty well," he said with a grin, leaning back in the camp chair and scratching the end of his nose.

Katniss noticed that his eyes were moving slower than usual from the moonshine, and his cheeks were flushed. The heat had to be contributing to his red face too.

She probably looked similar. "Yeah, I got to see the Gale smolder often enough," she agreed, frowning down into her cup. That last drink had tasted like straight alcohol- must be one of Haymitch's bad batches. "Is this stuff strong or what tonight?" she asked, gingerly taking another sip.

She looked up then, noting that Peeta was staring across the rim of his cup at her. When she caught him, he dropped his gaze. "Way to change the subject," he told her, his tone surly as he shifted in his chair. 

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, frowning at him.

"That's okay, I don't want to talk about you and him anyway," Peeta said.

She scowled.

Why was Peeta acting weird? She thought they were having fun.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, setting the cup aside, genuinely confused by his tone.

Peeta shrugged before he lifted his cup to take another drink.

They really ought to start easing off now- this stuff tended to sneak up on a person all at once. 

"Like you didn't fall for the Gale smolder too," he said, altogether avoiding her eyes. He frowned before taking another drink. "Fucking bastard."

Katniss would've been less shocked if Peeta had slapped her across the face. Why was he so angry at Gale Hawthrone of all people? 

"You should slow down on that," she managed to say, referring to the booze- its influence was the only thing that made sense to her. This conversation had abruptly taken a 180 into weird territory.

Peeta laughed- a dry, angry sound that made her tense.

She wished he would tell her what his problem was.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He stood up then and tossed the empty cup into the bag they were using to hold their trash. 

"What are you doing?" Katniss asked, watching him walk towards the camper door.

"I'm gonna go lay down if that's okay with you," Peeta called over his shoulder. It wasn't unusual for him to do that on Friday nights. He always met her after he'd gotten off work for the day, and it was common practice for him to lay down in the camper for an hour or and catch a nap. The two of them liked to stay up late and sit around their fire, and the rest helped him keep her company later. "I'm just gonna try and sleep this off a little."

Katniss watched him disappear inside the camper without another word. Napping wasn't unusual. What made tonight different was that for once, Peeta seemed eager to get away from her. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


After taking her time walking to the lake and setting the line, Katniss arrived back at the camper a few hours later. She knocked on its door, a quick little rat-a-tat-tat to announce her arrival before she let herself in.

It was oppressively hot inside the enclosed space, she realized immediately, with just the one fan to move the warm air around the room. She wondered how Peeta had slept at all. He looked as though he had been sleeping, still stretched out on the double bed that took up most of the floor space when they pulled out.

He sat up, blinking blearily at her as she shut the door behind her. "Feel better?" Katniss asked, slipping off her shoes. Peeta nodded before dropping to the mattress again with a slight groan. 

She washed her hands at the sink before heading over to the bed and sitting down next to him. There wasn't anywhere else to go in the room. And as intense as the sun had felt beating down on her, she was more than ready to get out of it and rest.

It'd been a long walk to the lake to set the line, but if they managed to catch any fish to eat this weekend, the effort would be worth it.

If not, there were always hot dogs.

"Yeah, I think so," Peeta admitted, rolling onto his side to look at her.

He'd peeled his shirt off before falling asleep, but it wasn't anything that bothered her.

If Katniss was honest, his body was certainly no burden to look at- not that she would tell him that. It seemed weird to objectify her friend that way.

While she knew he didn't spend hours at the gym, he was still firm from the physical exertion of his job combined with his genetic make-up- every Mellark she'd ever met was a tank. If he hadn't been for his gentleness, Katniss was sure she would've been intimidated by his size. Peeta had strong, broad hands with long fingers, and his arms were muscular from his wrists to his broad shoulders. His body was bulky and firm, naturally toned from hard work; that was the thing Katniss could admit she liked about his particular type of _largeness-_ he was real, and he made her feel like she was enough the way she was. He'd never seemed interested in trying to look perfect or fit into a specific mold.

"Scoot over?" she asked, sliding further across the bed and tugging her feet up to the mattress. "It's too hot to do anything but lay around right now."

Peeta moved back far enough back to make room for her to stretch out. Once she settled on her back, Katniss sighed. "I need to talk to my dad about getting an air conditioner for this place," she said, lolling her head to the side to look at him.

"Isn't that the whole point of camping though- roughing it in the sweltering heat?" Peeta rolled towards her and settled, lying half curled onto his stomach and resting his head on his forearm so that he could look at her while the two of them talked. "I thought that was the real fun of the experience."

"Don't tell me you're enjoying this?" she asked, gesturing broadly to the inside of the room.

Peeta laughed, his breath hot in her face. He still smelled like apples from the moonshine; it wasn't bad, though.

It was so warm in the camper that even the heat rolling off his body felt like too much, but there was nowhere else to go.

Even the old truck they'd driven out here in didn't have airconditioning, just "fifty-five roll down," as her dad would say when he was trying to be funny.

"I'm alright, but I'm used to having the ovens on in the bakery- it gets even hotter than this in there during the day," Peeta said, reaching with his free arm and picking up the end of her long braid. Without a word, he pulled the elastic off the end. He liked playing with her hair as much as Katniss enjoyed the sensation. He was much gentler then she was on her scalp. She was usually impatient or just plain in a hurry to take much time to brush out her hair, she just left it in her braid and went and did whatever it was she needed to get done. 

Peeta would take the time to unravel her hair out of her braid. Sometimes he would re-braid it; sometimes, he would just run his fingers through the strands, unknotting the snarls and smoothing it back out.

He was just a more meticulous person in general, at least when it came to doing things for her. He was a considerate friend.

"I'm gonna lobby for it, though," Katniss said after a few moments of companionable silence. "What would it hurt?"

"Nothing at all," Peeta agreed.

The silence continued to fill the space between them, and Katniss began to grow tired from the combination of the heat and relaxation creeping through her from Peeta's ministrations to her hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said finally, his words entirely unexpected.

It caught her off guard- his words pulling her out of the haze. She'd been right on the verge of falling asleep.

She'd thought that whatever his problem was from earlier, he'd already gotten over it.

"I don't have the right to get mad about any of that," Peeta said.

Katniss peeked an eye open to look over at him.

His expression was solemn as he braided her hair. He wouldn't look at her.

"Mad about what?" she asked.

She hadn't realized he'd been what she would even consider angry at any point. But then again, Peeta rarely showed his temper.

"About you and Gale," he admitted. 

"What about Gale and me?" Katniss asked, genuinely confused.

Peeta dropped her hair and looked her in the eye then, cocking his eyebrow in disbelief.

She had a distinct impression that she'd missed something. Why didn't Peeta just come right out and say whatever was on his mind?

"Oh come on, it's alright to admit to it," he continued, "it was years ago, anyway."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Katniss said, her voice tight with irritation. 

Peeta groaned, flopping onto his back like he couldn't' look her in the eye. "I can't believe you're going to make me say it."

Katniss scowled at the side of his head in irritation. "Or don't tell me. Whatever it is you're talking about, I guess it's your problem and not mine." She was getting irritated with his avoidance. Why bring something up and not say what was on your mind. "Just forget it."

Peeta turned his head towards her. "You seriously don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No, I don't," Katniss said, "fill me in, please."

"I'm talking about you and Gale," Peeta said.

Katniss frowned at the words. "You never told me- what do you mean by Gale and me?"

Peeta groaned. "How can you be so…" he trailed off as if he were thinking of the best way to phrase what he had to say next. "You make me crazy, sometimes Katniss! I wish you'd just tell me what you're thinking."

She was beginning to feel more than just the slightest bit pissed off. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" The heat and her persistent drowsiness weren't helping the situation. She'd been on the verge of falling into unconsciousness before he started talking, and now they were just bickering, which was something that she'd never enjoyed doing- with him or anybody else for that matter.

"I'm talking about you and Gale. Having sex," Peeta stated bluntly. 

His words shocked the hell out of her. "What?" Katniss asked, jerking her head back as if he'd slapped her.

He stared at her as a nervous giggle escaped from her lips due to the shock. "Me and _Gale_?"

"Don't play dumb," Peeta muttered. He rolled onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling. He stretched his arms out and rested his hands behind his head. While she watched him incredulously, he closed his eyes. She realized he was doing it to avoid looking at her.

Katniss sat up fully. She crossed her legs beneath her on the bed, and watched at Peeta, willing him to open his eyes.

He wouldn't. 

_Oh_ _god_ , she realized he _was_ _serious_. She continued watching him- the way his breathing slowed while his body remained still, the way he kept swallowing roughly like his throat wouldn't clear no matter what. "Peeta," she finally addressed him, curling her fingers into the palm of her hands because they were itching to reach out and touch him.

She wanted to offer him comfort, but for what she couldn't say, she didn't know how to name what hung in the air between them.

Finally, Peeta peeked one eye open. He looked nervous. 

Katniss could tell he was afraid he'd offended her. It was crazy because she hadn't been upset in the first place-this entire conversation was too bizarre to become angry over any of it. While she wasn't sure how to handle this weird shift in his demeanor, gentleness seemed the way to go. Peeta was too sensitive for his own good sometimes, but then again, so was she. 

"I've never done that with Gale," Katniss said.

"You haven't?" Peeta asked, frowning up at her.

She looked down at her hands before answering him- she wasn't sure how to begin, because this was an entirely new conversation inside the framework of their relationship. "No," she said, pausing before spilling the rest. Katniss didn't want him to look at her differently after this admission. But if she couldn't be honest with Peeta, then she couldn't be honest with anyone else. So she said it. "I haven't done that with anyone. I'm still a virgin."

"Oh," Peeta said, his voice quiet. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "I'm sorry," he told her eventually, "you didn't have to tell me that- I shouldn't have pressed you to."

Katniss shrugged. "It's fine. It's not a big deal, I guess," she told him honestly.

Peeta hesitated for just a second, before dragging himself up into a sitting position beside her. Once he'd settled, he turned to face her. "Why?" he asked.

"Why haven't I yet?"

"Yeah."

Katniss shook her head. "I don't know; I guess the opportunity never really presented itself. I mean, you know how weird I am about letting people touch me except for you or Prim or my mom and dad," she said. "I've never dated anyone long enough to get over that."

"You never, ah, wanted Gale to touch you?" Peeta asked softly, "I guess I always assumed you guys were a couple at some point- since you were out in the woods together all the time. He used to give the impression that the two of you were."

Katniss shook her head. "No. I think he might have had a crush on me for a while, but I, I don't know, wasn't interested. But now I kind of wish I'd made an effort."

Peeta laughed. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling Katniss close to his side. His touch made her feel better after pretty much baring her soul to him. Despite the heat, the contact was comforting, and so she rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled of clean sweat, and that faint scent of the bakery he couldn't seem to shower off. 

Katniss could tell he felt terrible about bringing the subject up in the first place.

"Why do you wish you'd 'made an effort'?" Peeta asked, "because of Gale?"

"No, not Gale. It's because I'm a twenty-three-year-old virgin, and it's weird," Katniss said.

"Good to know," Peeta quipped, resting his chin on the crown of her head while he held her. He didn't try to say anything else.

"It's not like I don't want to have sex, because a part of me does. It's just that I feel like I've missed that experimentation phase of my life, and now it's just become awkward. Being a virgin feels like this giant hindrance now," she admitted. "I'm afraid that any guy I date is going to think it's a religious thing or that I'm some kind of prize because of it, and that's not what it's about at all. I'm not 'saving it' or anything," she added, using air quotes to emphasize her words.

Peeta was quiet and remained that way for a few minutes after she stopped talking. 

"I'm pathetic," Katniss finally acknowledged, "and this is the stupidest way to feel. I'm completely aware of it. You don't have to try and make me feel better about any of it."

Peeta's fingers rubbed back and forth across her arm, leaving tingly pinpricks in their wake just like they did every time he touched her. "Your feelings aren't pathetic or stupid, Katniss. I just-" he faltered, seeming unsure of what to say next.

Katniss closed her eyes, the heat beginning to make her drowsy again. She felt tired after the relief of admitting the truth to her friend, even if she was sure he'd never had any issues like this with his love life. It'd been a while since he'd dated anyone, but she was sure it was just a matter of time now. Peeta was a catch.

"If you want to have sex, you could always do it with me," he offered, shocking the hell out of her.

Katniss jerked upright and pulled away from the warm shelter of his arms, just enough so that she could stare up at him. Was he serious?

He looked serious.

Peeta gave her a gentle smile. "It's just that you said you're comfortable being touched by me. Despite being your close friend for years and years, I'm still a guy. I have all the necessary equipment to take care of your problem," he joked, finally.

She felt herself blush furiously. "Peeta, you don't have to… to offer to do that," Katniss told him. She had a sudden wish to go back in time and erase her admission. She didn't want him to feel _obligated_ to do this, and he probably did because he was a good friend. Not that the idea of sex with Peeta didn't sound nice, because it did. While they'd never seen other naked, even the thought of that part of it didn't seem that far fetched. It was blatantly obvious the way her body reacted to him that Katniss did enjoy his touch. She trusted him, but it didn't seem right to ask him for that.

Peeta looked at her; his expression was intense. "What if I told you that I wanted to?" he asked, his voice tight.

Katniss didn't know what to say to that, so she kept quiet.

"What if I told you I think about you that way all the time?" Peeta continued. He didn't move to touch her again. He gave her plenty of space as if he didn't want her to pressure her to give him a specific answer.

She stared at him, incredulously. "Are you serious?" Katniss finally whispered. She didn't know what to do with herself. His quiet admission, which she still wasn't sure she believed, left her pulse thrumming in an all-new, exciting way. She wanted it to be serious, she realized.

Peeta nodded, not breaking eye contact with her for a moment. "Of course I am," he told her. "Why wouldn't I want to? Katniss, you're so beautiful. I care about you. I love you."

Katniss closed her eyes again, overwhelmed by his words and the possibilities of what he was suggesting. She needed a moment to think, needed to get away from that look on his face to do so. While her eyes were closed, Peeta reached over and grasped her hand in his. His touch was steady but not demanding. He was waiting for her to choose before he said anything else.

She curled her fingers around his like a lifeline. Why did she feel like she was standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to free-dive? It was a choice between sticking with the old, cautious Katniss or taking the opportunity to try a new one on for size- a person who wasn't afraid to take chances like this.

"Can I kiss you?" Peeta asked. She felt the bed shift around him as he leaned closer. "We could start there and see what happens. If, if you like it, we'll keep going. If you want to stop at any point, just tell me, and I'll stop."

Katniss opened her eyes then and looked at him, really _looked_ at him.

His lips had slightly parted, and his expression was warm and welcoming. Katniss had the realization that it was him- Peeta was the only person she could imagine doing this with.

She nodded once, jerkily, her heart ready to beat out of her chest. "Okay."

"Together?" he asked, tilting his head towards hers.

"Together."

And then Peeta was kissing her, his lips soft and the pressure firm, and she knew that this should have happened a long time ago. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Katniss got on her knees so she could meet Peeta at eye level while they kissed. She looped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, reveling in the heat rolling off his naked torso. She pressed her chest against him, their bodies flush in an upright embrace. 

It was oppressively hot inside the confines of the camper. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Peeta's hands felt like they were burning through the fabric of her shirt. By all accounts, it should have been awful to be that close inside the sweltering space. Her skin kept sticking to his wherever they touched like they were on the verge of fusing under the flame of a welding iron. Katniss was sweating at her hairline, her neck, between her breasts, under her arms and between her thighs. Even the creases of her elbows and knees felt damp. 

The physical discomfort hadn't dissuaded the slow, in-depth exploration of each other's mouths or kept their hands from wandering. Peeta was using his thumb to stroke the delicate skin beneath her jaw; his tongue explored her mouth the same way, gently dipping and caressing, sliding and rubbing against her tongue. 

Katniss sighed. The longer they spent kissing, the more relaxed she was becoming. 

Maybe the heat was helping her relax; it gave what they were doing a lazy, slow feel. It was too hot to do anything else, so why not fool around? 

Whatever was driving this forward, the plan to lose her virginity felt more doable with each passing second. There was no reason to be nervous- this was Peeta. She trusted him, and they cared about each other a lot. 

He'd even told her he loved her. He must have meant as a friend, of course. That's all it could be because it was _Peeta_ , so she wasn't going to overthink things. 

She was looking forward to the rest of what lay ahead- but was he?

"Umm," Katniss mumbled, breaking the wet seal of their mouths. She leaned her forehead against the side of his neck, trying to catch her breath. It felt like the room was spinning.

"You okay?" Peeta asked, his hands framing her face. He pulled back and tilted her chin up. 

"Yeah," Katniss told him, her eyes slipping shut. She couldn't handle the way he was looking at her right now. "Have you seriously been thinking about doing this with me?" she asked, incredulously. She was having a hard time believing it. If what he'd told her was right, he was very good at hiding it. She would never have guessed that Peeta was attracted to her. Of course, she wasn't the best at reading people, either.

"Why do you think I was acting like a jealous asshole over Gale?" he shook his head- she knew he was upset about his earlier behavior. He sighed. "I need to stay out of that moonshine. That shit makes me feel half out of my head."

"You weren't that bad-"she began.

"I was," Peeta interrupted her with a tight smile. 

Katniss shook her head and stared down at her hands. She was stalling a little, she knew, but her nerves had begun to creep up on her again. She just needed a bit more reassurance that he wanted this too. Everything had happened between them within a matter of minutes. "So you want to do this, you're not just tossing me a bone or something?"

"You're ridiculous," Peeta said, laughing breathlessly. "I can't believe you want to do this with _me_."

He certainly didn't _seem_ like he thought he was doing her a favor, Katniss realized. He looked like he was on the verge of spinning out of control just the same as she was. "But not because..." as soon as the words made it past her lips, Katniss felt like kicking herself. 

The virgin thing was her hang-up. It wasn't that big of a deal. She knew that, but Peeta stepped in to reassure her anyway.

"No, I don't care about that," he said. "I mean, I don't want to hurt you, but it might not be like that, or we might not even get that far." His voice dropped, and he reached for her hand, rubbing slow circles into her palm. "Whatever happens, happens, I figure."

Katniss thought about that for a minute. "Okay," she said. "And, uh, I'm on the pill. You know- just in case…" her voice trailed off when she realized that just _in case it happened_ was finally happening.

Peeta looked amused by her words. He chuckled as he moved to rest his forehead against hers. "So, you're good?"

Katniss nodded, and he tilted his head to kiss her again. 

Peeta's hands went to her waist, and she rested her hands on his chest for balance. Her head felt like it was buzzing as he kissed her deeply like he wanted to lose himself in her. 

Katniss understood the feeling.

He ran his hands down her arms, across her hips and around to cup her ass; it made her gasp, and she bucked her hips forward, looking for some friction to relieve the growing pressure between her legs. 

Peeta groaned into her mouth, moving closer and letting his hands drop lower to push the hemline of her shorts up.

She shuddered when his fingers brushed the edge of her underwear. The space between her legs began pulsing in earnest then. 

Peeta reached for the hem of her shirt, inching it up just enough to slide his hands beneath it, and sighed audibly when his fingers met the silky skin of her stomach. "You feel so soft," he told her reverently, dropping his head to brush his lips across her neck while his fingers inched up her body, burning a path towards her breasts.

When he looked up again, Katniss took in the haziness of his eyes and the sweat that was forming and beading around his hairline. His cheeks had flushed from the sweltering heat of the room and what had to be his arousal. She ran her hands through his hair, letting the damp, thick waves slip through her fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as his hands went still beneath her shirt. He leaned further into her touch. 

Katniss realized after all those times Peeta had played with her hair, this was the only time she'd touched his. Why had she waited so long, and why hadn't she realized how intimate it was? 

"Should we lay down?" she asked. The way they were kneeling on the bed left pools of sweat forming in the creases behind her knees. 

She thought stretching out might be cooler. Not to mention the two of them were still wearing most of their clothes, and she'd rather be horizontal when they took those off.

She leaned back on her elbows, watching the way Peeta silently watched her, before settling on the mattress. Katniss grasped her hair in one hand and moved it to drape over the pillow beneath her. 

Peeta lay down as well, resting his head next to hers on the pillow. He kissed her, his hand going to her neck to tilt her face towards his. Once they'd settled, his hand slid down the column of her neck.

Katniss was sure he'd go to her breasts, but he didn't- instead, he stroked the length of her arm until he reached her hip. Peeta kissed her more deeply while grasping the hem of her shirt and pushing it up. He moved agonizingly slowly, not stopping until the fabric had bunched up at her breasts. He sat up on one elbow and looked down at her. His fingers swirled patterns around her belly button, so soft it would ordinarily have made her laugh.

What she was feeling wasn't a giggling sort of ticklishness, though.

Peeta sat up enough to move down her body until his lips were hovering over her navel. He closed his eyes and lay kisses against her skin. His breath was hot; the soft brush of his lips felt like fire. 

He continued moving downward, trailing his mouth to the waistline of her shorts. He paused to pop the button of her shorts open.

Katniss's breath caught in her throat. 

It was surreal to see the top of Peeta's blond head hovering over her body, his lips making her feel cherished and beautiful. His fingers so close to where she wanted them- she could easily imagine the way it would feel to have him touch her, sliding his fingers into her wetness. 

She began pushing her fingers through his hair again as he tugged the zipper of her cut-off shorts down. He parted the fly, and Katniss held her breath and raised her hips to help him while he grasped each side and tugged the stiff material down her legs. Peeta lifted first one leg and then the other to take them off, leaving her panties on. Once hers were off, he sat up and reached for the waistband of his shorts. 

It was quiet in the room except for the drumming of her pulse in her ears. Peeta studied her intently for a minute before asking- "Do you want me to leave them on or…?" 

Katniss shook her head. She sat up and reached for him; she trailed her fingers down his chest. 

Peeta stopped what he was doing. He let his hands drop to his side, leaning back on his haunches. He sucked in his breath and let her touch him freely. 

She ran her fingers through the blond hair on his pectorals, across his burning skin to his flanks and back. He was taking sharp, audible breaths as she touched him there. The sound of it stirred something inside her. 

Katniss took a minute to gather her courage. Desire and nerves warred with each other. She used both hands to push the waistband of his shorts low on his hips, revealing the band of his underwear and the trail of darker hair that led under it. Katniss paused when she felt Peeta's muscles tense beneath her fingers. 

He shuddered, going quiet beneath her exploratory touch, and when she looked up, he was biting his lower lip, hard. The intensity in his eyes made her a little nervous, but at the same time, it thrilled her. 

Katniss dropped her hand from his body.

Peeta lay beside her again, pushing his shorts down and off his legs, leaving them in their underwear. After he'd kicked the clothes off, he turned to her and reached for the hem of her shirt. "Can I take this off?" he asked, tilting his head and kissing her again like he'd missed her lips so soon.

"Yeah," Katniss said. She was ready. 

She sat up and raised her arms above her head. "Go ahead," she told him, and he began to slide her shirt up over her body, brushing the sides of her breasts with the palms of her hands as he went.

He lifted it to her shoulders and then further over her head, finally tossing the shirt onto the floor next to their shorts. Peeta's eyes immediately dropped to her small breasts contained in the simple cotton bra.

Katniss lay down again as he moved towards her. When her back hit the mattress, Peeta crawled over her, resting his knee between her legs. He propped himself up with his forearms, hedging her in with his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down on top of her. She wanted to feel the weight of his body, pressing her down into the mattress. They both were sweaty, their skin burning and sticking together, but Katniss didn't mind. If it'd been anyone but Peeta, she would have felt as if she were suffocating beneath him in the hot, enclosed space, but with him, it felt right.

She ran her hands over him- his broad, freckled shoulders, those strong arms, the vast expanse of his back- all those places she'd secretly admired but hadn't free range to touch until now. The substantial weight of him was exquisite, and it only got better when Peeta nudged her legs farther apart and settled his hips in the cradle of hers. Katniss felt the full, hard length of his erection settle against her she pressed into it, rubbing against his cock. Her body throbbed beneath him.

Peeta moaned and dropped his head to kiss her. He hand went to her breast, and he gently grasped her breast over her bra, using his thumb to work her nipple into a tight peak. Katniss arched into his hand- it felt so good to have him touch her there. 

Peeta moved to kiss her behind her ear, then down her throat and over to her shoulder. When his lips reached it, he slid her bra strap down her shoulder. 

When most of the top curve of her breast was peeking out, Peeta groaned. He nuzzled her there with first his nose and then his mouth, before turning his head to bury his face in her scant cleavage. "You're so beautiful," he moaned, his voice like gravel. 

Katniss sucked in her breath because her body was buzzing all over like a live wire.

Peeta's hand went to her bra cup then and tugged until her nipple popped out. Katniss flushed deeply at being suddenly exposed, but she didn't have time to think about being self-conscious because his lips were already wrapping around the bud. 

She felt his tongue brush the underside of her skin before swirling around it and sucking. She gasped, and the sensation made her buck against him. Her clit was throbbing, just begging for attention.

Peeta moved to her other breast and did the same, tugging first the strap and then the cup down until that nipple was free. He rubbed his cheek against her soft skin before taking that nipple into his mouth, using his thumb to rub the other one. It made things feel hotter, _naughtier_ , with her breasts pushed up out of her bra and her straps down over her arms. He buried his face between her breasts like he never wanted to leave. 

Katniss couldn't get over how good just this felt. She felt painfully turned on, and he hadn't even touched her between her legs yet. This whole experience was turning out to be a lot different than she anticipated it would be. She'd expected to feel more reserved while she hadn't expected Peeta to be this into her. 

Peeta sat up, and she followed him, eager for him to reach behind her back and unhook her bra. He did, kissing her deeply before urging her onto her back again.

"Do you want to take your underwear off?" Katniss asked breathlessly, her hands dropping to his waist. Her thumbs slipped under the band to rest against his hip bones. She had a sudden urge to get a better look at him. She wanted to touch him too.

Instead of answering, Peeta leaned to the side and began tugging the boxer briefs down his legs. Once they were off, he lay back down between her legs, and she shivered when she felt his cock brush against the inside of her thigh. "Can I touch you?" Katniss asked, glancing down. She couldn't see him very well from this angle, and she'd never seen a penis in real life before. Not like this, anyway, and she was admittedly both excited and curious. Just looking at what she could see of him made her core tighten reflexively- as if her body knew she wanted him inside of her. Katniss had a vivid visual of him spreading her legs apart and thrusting inside of her with it.

"If you want to," Peeta said quickly. He sounded more than eager. 

His tone would have made her snicker under different circumstances, but right now, that didn't feel right. Katniss reached between their bodies and tentatively wrapped her hand around his cock. It twitched at her touch, surprising her, and Peeta groaned.

His head dropped between his shoulders, and his hips thrust forward.

Her inner walls gave a reflexive tug at the same time.

Katniss tightened her loose grip, moving her fist up and down the bumpy, rigid length of him. Her thumb stroked the broad head where there was the slightest bit of dampness gathered, and she noted how his skin was soft but rigid beneath the surface. 

Peeta kissed her messily as she moved her hand over him. 

"Will you roll over?" she asked, wanting to see more of him. He complied, settling onto his back while Katniss moved onto her side close to him. 

It hit her then- his nakedness wasn't nearly as startling as the openness in his expression. Peeta's breathing was heavy as they gazed at each other. Much was said in that look. It was more than lust. More than friendship, even.

He'd told her he loved her. 

Had he meant that he was in love with her?

"Peeta, I-" she began, moving even closer to him. 

Her intentions were good, but the words dropped off because she didn't know what to say. 

She doesn't have to think about it for long. Peeta must've read something in her expression because he slid his hand around the back of her neck and urged her face toward him. He kissed her, and she sighed happily. 

Katniss felt like they'd just taken a running leap and landed hard on the other side of an invisible line in their relationship. There wouldn't be any turning back from this. 

Why hadn't she realized that before now? She wanted this, Katniss realized. 

Peeta's hands went to her hips and his fingers curled inside the band of her underwear. At his urging, she raised her hips, and he tugged them down. When they were at her knees, Katniss shook them the rest of the way off.

Peeta rolled onto his side and reached for her again. They tangled arms and legs around each other despite the way their skin was sticking and the oppressive temperature of the room. 

Katniss hooked her leg over his hip and moved closer to him. Peeta surprised her- he let his hand wander across her ass; as he stroked the lower curve, his long fingers slid inward and touched her wet lower lips from behind. She jerked backward at the sensation of his fingers. She'd had no idea it could feel like _that_ when another person touched her there; the feeling was so different from the times she'd done it herself.

Her head dropped against his chest, heat flowing like lava through her veins. She knew she was flushed and sweaty, and utterly defenseless against the feelings he stirred in her. 

It wasn't just what he was doing to her with his hand, but the devastating nearness of him that made it hard to breathe: his stable hips caged between her thighs, his damp skin sticking to her damp skin, the broad chest and abdomen she was pressed against, his firm arms surrounding her. 

He was driving her towards something beautiful. 

Katniss raised her head. She caught Peeta's eye, and something he read in her expression made him press his mouth roughly to hers. 

While they kissed, he kept touching her intimately. He stroked upward to rub her clit. She pressed against his hand, eager for the attention he was paying to the area. He slid his finger inside of her.

"Uhh," she whimpered, arching her back. 

Her walls fluttered around him, and he sunk his finger in further, working it inside until she felt the palm of his hand pressing firmly against her clit. The fit was tight, but not uncomfortably so- it was just a new sensation to adjust to. 

But more than that, it felt good to have a part of him in her.

He continued to kiss her, thrusting his finger in and out of her gently. She panted, pressure building in her core as she ground herself on his palm. Her body was tingling. 

She raised the leg she'd hooked over his hip even higher, wrapping it around his waist in an attempt to open her body further. She wanted to give him more room to move his hand between her legs. 

She canted her hips toward him, seeking more of his touch. 

She was on fire.

"Are you gonna come for me?" Peeta whispered. 

He'd moved his lips behind her ear, kissing her salty skin while he stroked his fingers through her. "I can't wait to see you," he continued, audibly groaning. 

Katniss dropped her head against his chest as time stood still. She closed her eyes- she knew she was getting close. She just needed a little more-

"Please show me," Peeta begged. He pressed harder, rubbing more quickly as every nerve in her body clenched tight in preparation. 

She cried out when the orgasm broke over her, sending spiraling waves of heat that spread out in every direction from between her legs. 

Peeta rolled her onto her back as she was coming down from her high. He kissed her passionately. 

"God, you're incredible," he said as he stretched on top of her. 

Katniss stared up at him, and her eyes went crossed at the proximity. She felt a bead of sweat drip off his nose and land on her cheek." So are you," she said simply. She raked a hand through his hair and tugged his head down to kiss him back.

"Are you ready?" He asked, the words feather-light against her lips. 

The thing Katniss had been so concerned about was almost behind her. Something she'd never considered until today was staring her right in the face- Peeta.

"I love you," she told him. 

Katniss could tell she'd surprised him; it was the first time she'd seen him speechless.

She had shocked herself as well, but couldn't find it in herself to regret it. She knew it was true; she loved Peeta.

"And I'm ready."

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write a little more. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had a little nudging from some friends and so the rest of this story came about. I hope you like it :).
> 
> 6/22
> 
> I fiddled with some of the wording of this chapter- I wrote it pretty quickly so I went back in and filled in the blanks a little more here and there- no major changes.

"You love me…" Peeta trailed off as he lifted himself to hover higher on his forearms so that he could get a better look at her face. Wide-eyed, he stared down at her. Katniss had the thought that every expression she'd seen on his face at one time or the other was converging into one singular but confused look. He was puzzled, confused, awestruck. He began to smile, but it dropped off his face again mid tilt of his lips.

If she hadn't known him so well, she might've been insulted by the bewilderment of his reaction- after all, he was the one who'd said _I love you_ first. But Katniss did know him. She ran her hand up the nape of his neck and sifted her fingers through his now-wet curls. She smiled at him. "I love you."

Peeta blinked, and she watched as his hesitation evaporated. "For real?" he whispered, sounding giddy like a little boy who told he could finally have that puppy he'd been begging for forever.

Katniss bit her lip. "For really real," she said, a little snort escaping at his broad smile. "I mean, I don't know why it took me so long to-"

Peeta dropped his head and tilted his face, crushing his mouth to hers. She smiled as he lowered himself to rest on top of her. It didn't even feel much like they were kissing, it was more like a horizontal hug, except of course that they were naked and moments away from having sex. So she supposed this was a bit different than the other times they'd hugged. She found herself gasping for air because the full weight of his body was on top of her. He must've forgotten how much bigger he was in his rush of enthusiasm. 

"Peeta!" Katniss laughed, squirming beneath him, "you need to give me some room!" He shifted off of her, putting more of his weight on his forearms. While he was adjusting, she spread her legs apart to give him the needed room for his hips to fall between them. She didn't want him to move; it was just that he couldn't lie directly on top of her that way. A shiver raked through her when she felt the weight of his cock against her; they were both hot and sticky and covered with sweat, and she was still wet from her orgasm. 

"I love you so much," Peeta told her, staring down into her eyes. She'd never seen him show such intensity. "I swear to god; I think I've loved you forever." He kissed her fervently then, expressing all the relief and joy he felt with his lips. She closed her eyes, letting herself sink into the sensation of being fully loved by him as their lips parted and connected. 

Soon they were breathing heavily again, their hips lifting and moving against each other, the movements taking on a new enthusiasm as they kissed. Katniss's hands were everywhere- his arms, over his shoulders, down his back as he pressed her into the mattress with his burning hot body. She finally grabbed his ass, and Peeta grunted into her mouth; when he did, Katniss spread her legs wider, opening herself up to him. She pressed her hips upward so that she could feel the full length of his cock right where she wanted him, letting it slide against her sensitive lips and folds. She felt his tip brush her clit, and it made her walls throb almost painfully with want. 

Peeta must've understood because he leaned back and reached between them. He took his cock in hand and rubbed the head against her lower lips. Katniss wasn't sure if he was doing it to tease her or to make sure she was wet enough for easy penetration. Whatever his intent, it felt amazing.

Peeta parted her folds with his cock, and she gasped when he inserted just the tip inside of her opening- the outer rim was so sensitive. He dropped his hand to the mattress to balance himself and leaned over her. It felt like time stood still. She observed his face as he drove his cock inside her, unconsciously sucking in a lungful of air as he moved farther in, filling her slowly until he was fully seated in her body. _Oh god, he was actually inside of her,_ she realized. Katniss held her breath until he settled his hips flush with hers. She could feel her walls pulsing around his cock- she figured her body wasn't quite up to speed on what was happening yet. She felt very tight and very full. 

Peeta meanwhile was panting above her. "Are you alright?" he managed to grit out, his eyes closed. 

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Does it hurt?" he managed. He sounded on the brink of losing his mind.

"No, not really," Katniss told him honestly, "it's good."

"I'll..." Peeta groaned. His jaw was loose, his eyes glazed. He seemed to be having some out of body experience while she was hyper-aware of everything going on around her. Her brain was burning every detail into her psyche- the sweat between their bodies, the burning heat of his hips caged between her thighs, the feel of him stretching her wide open.

"I'll go slow," he managed.

"Okay," Katniss whispered, leaning up to kiss his slack mouth. He barely responded. She found herself feeling oddly protective of him at that moment, even though she was the one experiencing this for the first time. He broke away quickly like he couldn't get enough air. She canted her hips up, encouraging him to move, and gasped audibly when her clit dragged against his body. "Oh," she gasped- it felt good to have something as large as his cock inside of her. She seemed to be acclimating to this quickly.

Peeta slid back and then thrust into her shallowly, his eyes screwed up in concentration. Katniss loved the way he seemed to be losing himself in her. He sat up a little higher on his knees and lifted her hips with his hands; the new angle was even better, it felt like he was going even deeper inside of her with her hips tilted up that way. He left his hands on her hips and set a rhythm, in and out, his cock brushing her sensitive walls and brushing her clit with every inward and outward stroke. It felt good, she wanted him there, but she didn't necessarily think she would come again before he did. 

"I don't..." Peeta huffed, "I don't know how long... it's been a while..."

Katniss squeezed her hips around him and pushed up against him. "Go ahead," she whispered, her hands wrapping around his back. The sex felt good, but she was getting a little sore. 

Right now, she just wanted Peeta to come, wanted to know that she was responsible for that; she wanted to see and feel him more than anything. 

He moved in and out a few more times, picking up the pattern of his hips thrusting in and out. Finally, his body went rigid. She cried out in surprise a second later when his length jerked inside of her- it felt primal. He groaned and drove his hips into her harder. She felt his cock pulse as he shuddered and began emptying himself; his cum poured into her; it felt oddly satisfying. Katniss held him close as he half collapsed on top of her, seemingly unable to hold himself up any longer.

After lying on top of her for a moment, he slid out.

She felt her walls pulse in his absence like her body had just gotten used to him and wanted to know why he'd left.

Peeta stared down at her adoringly. He opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed her fingers to his lips. "Me first," she said, hushing him. His eyes crinkled up in the corners with mirth. Katniss smiled. "That was wonderful," she said, letting her hand drop to the mattress.

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

Katniss nodded in the affirmative. 

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, _no._ She was a little sore, yes, but nothing that wouldn't fade soon.

Peeta let out his breath. "Good. Uh, sorry it didn't last very long."

Katniss laughed. He was feeling a little insecure, but it was funny to think because _she certainly wouldn't_ know the difference. "I said it was perfect, and I meant that," she told him.

His head dropped, and he seemed to be laughing at himself a little as well. The sound of him light and happy after making love to her made her heart tweak in her chest. "Okay. It had just like I said-it'd been a while."

"Good," she said. Katniss didn't want to think about the others, because he was here with her now.

And that's just how it was going to be.

"I just got to the point where I wasn't interested in dating. Even though we weren't together, it felt wrong because of the way I felt about you," he said, reaffirming her thoughts that they were _together_ now. "Cheating myself, maybe?" Peeta explained as he moved off of her, flopping back onto the mattress at her side. He sighed. "I don't know. I'm just happy right now; that's the only thing I know for sure."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I love you," he said, looking over at her again as he reached for her hand. They were lying farther apart now, trying to cool their overheated bodies in the way-overheated space.

She felt shaky and dehydrated and a little sore. But very happy. "I love you," Katniss told him, her voice soft.

Peeta sat up and moved close enough to brush a kiss against her lips. He remained like that, propped up with a crooked arm and resting his face in the palm of his hand.

She stared up at him. This moment felt unreal like they were under a spell together. Only one thing could prompt her to break it. "One question," Katniss asked as she ran her fingers up his arm (because she didn't want to stop touching him, ever, but it was so damn hot), "who gets to put their clothes back on and get us some water from the cooler?"

* * *

Later, when the sun was lower, they descended the steps of the camper after a much-needed nap and a quick wash-up in the tiny shower, holding hands.

"Hey!" Annie called to them from the camp spot to their left. Her husband Finnick was busy carrying things inside from their SUV, while their son Tristan was toddling along after him with his toy truck. 

"Hi, guys!" Peeta answered, sounding way too chipper. Katniss snorted- it was like he'd hung a sign above their heads with neon lights that said: "We're _A_ _Couple_ _Now_ \- _And_ _We_ _Just_ _Had_ _Sex_!"

Finnick's face lit up; not only was he much too handsome for his well-being, but he was also one of the most perceptive people she'd ever met. Fortunately, Annie seemed to keep him in line.

"Want to stop over and have dinner with us in a few hours?" Annie asked, walking over to Finnick and placing a staying hand on his shoulder. The invitation was mostly an open one, but the Odairs weren't at the campgrounds as much as Katniss and Peeta were, so she tended to invite them every time. If it'd been up to Finnick, he would've just handed them a few beers and drug them over to the chairs around their fire.

Peeta opened his mouth to speak again, but Katniss nudged him with her elbow. She could do without Finnick's ribbing; she needed to get Peeta out of here before he made things worse. 

They needed to regroup. 

Yes, it was glaringly obvious they were together now. No, Katniss didn't necessarily want to hear about it all evening from Mr. Charm-the-skin-off-a-snake. "We're just going to go check my line now," she answered. "Is around eight good? Maybe we'll have some fish to bring over."

"Perfect," Finnick answered quickly. He bent and scooped Tristan up, and the toddler squealed with delight as he was carted inside the camper by his father. "Time for you to take a nap, buddy."

Once he was gone, Annie smiled at Katniss and Peeta gently. "So how long has this been..." she trailed off, gesturing to the hands they held clasped between them.

"Not very-" Katniss began.

"It's been in the works for a while-" Peeta said at the same time.

Annie laughed, waving her hands at them and their convoluted story. "Nevermind! It's not my business anyway."

Katniss shrugged. 

Peeta looked sheepish.

"Either way, I'll say this. It's about time," Annie told them, stepping in the middle of the pair and wrapping an arm around both of them at once. "Finnick and I had a bet on how long it would take."

"Who won?" Peeta asked, laughing as Annie let go of them.

"I did," Annie said. "I said by the end of summer; he said before the campground shut down for winter." She glanced over at Katniss, who couldn't look her in the eye. 

It wasn't a great feeling knowing the Odairs had been able to tell what was going on between her and Peeta before she was able to recognize it herself.

"I'm very happy for you guys. Oh," Annie said, abruptly changing the subject to Katniss's utter relief- there was a reason she preferred her company to Finnick's sometimes. "I brought stuff for s' mores."

"Perfect."

"Do you guys have any of that liquor Haymitch makes?" Annie asked as an afterthought. "Finnick wanted some more of that."

Katniss thought of the three-quarters full bottle of moonshine that was currently sitting under the kitchen sink in the camper. "Nope, sorry," she fibbed, glancing at Peeta out of the corner of her eye, daring him to contradict her. "I'll make sure to bring you guys some next time, though."

That moonshine had caused enough trouble for one weekend. Fortunately for Peeta and herself, the result of their over-indulgence had been the right one.

Katniss just wasn't sure she liked her odds for a repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr- I'm @endlessnightlock. Thanks for reading!


End file.
